Haruhi'sCousin?
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are finally together,but only the people in the host club know. Then out of the blue Haruhi's cousin show's up, set on making some changes to the club. Some of those changes include outting Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship and the fact that Haruhi's a girl, but then she wont be able to be a host anymore. Join the group on another romantic and hilarious adventure!


A/N Okay so review's are loved,as this is my first OHS Host Club fan fic. I hope you enjoy and that's about it.. Oh one last thing, it wouuld be real nice if you could review teling me if the plot works so far! Many thanks x I grabbed my small suitcase-like bag and slung it over my shoulder, catching my reflection in the window. I wore the Ouran High school boys uniform, with a few of my own adjustments. The trouser fitted tightly around my curves and the tie hung low around my neck, I finished the look off with a pair of killer black heels. My blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, showing off my green eyes. I looked exotic, different and judging by the faces of Ouran's student, I looked pretty dam good! Before anything I walked up to the first girl I saw "Do you know where music room three is?" I asked.

I walked along the dull empty corridor stopping at a large door, above it hung the sign 'Music room #3'. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, catching a rose petal as it flew by.

"Welcome!" The boys echoed, then from between them I heard a familiar voice

"Ami?" She asked.

The tall blonde boy turned around to her "You know this girl Haruhi?" he asked. Haruhi nodded, all the boys heads slowly looked between me and her. Suddenly the blonde one took on a fighting stance "Is she a stalker?" he questions, at his words the two red haired twins also did a fighting stance.

Haruhi shook her head, "Who is she then?" One of the red heads asked.

"Im Ami Fujioka, Haruhi cousin" I said, giving them all a wink.

"Haruhi's … Cousin?" Tamaki asked for the seventh time "I didn't know Haruhi had a cousin" he added.

"Ami isn't from around here" Haruhi simply stated.

I glared at the boys "Right, I only get see her at Summer break and she spent _that_ with you"

Completely un-effected by my glare , a small blonde boy ran up and wrapped his arms around me. "Im sorry Ami-Chan! I just wanted to spend the Summer with Haruhi" he cried. Another boy, this one taller with short dark brown hair, walked over and un-hooked the kid from my waist. He slung him over his shoulder and walked off, but the little one kept crying.

I turned back to the others to find the two red haired twins right next to me, both down on their knees. "Forgive us! It was all Tamaki's fault, we had to stay to keep his filthy hands off Haruhi-Chan. We didn't mean to keep her from you" the said in union. Tamaki's face paled, then in seconds he was in front of me (Between the twins) on his knees.

"Don't listen to what these tricksters say, I would never do anything to Haruhi." He begged.

"Really Boss? Your always putting the moves on her" One twin said.

"Yeah, like yesterday when we had to claw her out of your hold." The other agreed.

Tamaki looked up at me "Its not true!" he shouted.

I looked up at Haruhi, she smiled at me. "Next time, bring me along" I told her.

She nodded her head, smiling. The twins and Tamaki shot up, looking between me and Haruhi confused. "Oh I forgot to ask," Haruhi said "Why are you here?"

I rolled my eyes "Didn't he tell you? Im staying with you" I said cheerily.

Haruhi's eyes clouded over, she nodded sadly "How long?" she asked.

I took a gulp, feeling tears start to fill my eyes but I pushed them back and plastered on a smile "Till mum gets better"

**Haruhi's POV:**

I saw it , as far as I could tell no one else did but I saw the tears in Ami's eyes. I knew she was hurting and in that moment I walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Which was followed by the guy's shocked gasp's, I ignored them.

"Im fine" Ami weakly whispered.

"Your brave" I said, she smiled at me wiping a single tear that had fallen for the eye. "So," I said in a louder voice "What brought you to the Host club?"

"Oh," she said pulling a stack of paper from her bag "I have a business proposal"

We all looked at Kyoya, he evilly slid his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "Come this way and we'll talk" he said, leading Ami towards the back of the room. Slamming the door in our faces as we followed.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Tamaki asked.

The twins simultaneously shrugged.

"Maybe she asking Kyoya if we can have more cake!" Honey said, stuffing his face full with a sweet, sticky chocolate cake.

"I sure its something important, she wouldn't do all that work otherwise" I said, thinking back to that pile of paper I had seen in her hands.

Ten or so minutes later, Kyoya and Ami came out. Kyoya held out his hand and said "This is the Host Club's new-est member"

We all stared at him open mouthed…


End file.
